


Family Tradition

by Anonymous



Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Canon-Typical Gore, Deal with a Devil, Dervish has a bad time, Dissociation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, fucked-up hands, lots of breathing exercises, okay guys this is really fucked up I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dervish talks about some of his nightmares with Grubbs, but not these ones.(please look at the tags before you read!)
Relationships: Dervish Grady/Lord Loss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some gross stuff, please don't read it if you're uncomfortable with that. More detailed warnings in the end notes.
> 
> This is set during the battle in the first book.

"No! No... please stop, please stop please..." the words string together until he's choking on them. He's begging between shallow breaths as Lord Loss wraps Cal's guts ("I kept them for you!") tighter and tighter around his throat. There's webs stringing around his hands and arms, pulling them up and away from his body and forcing him on down, blood (ambient, and his own) soaking into his trousers. Lord Loss is satisfied with the gut-noose, and strokes his mangled hands through his hair, messing up his battle-spikes. _I'm a stupid fool, I shouldn't have wasted my magic on something as arrogant as style._

Always save your magic or see where it gets you: on your knees in front of a demon master.

He struggles, but can't rip his head free of the webs, too drained to use his magic.

Dervish bites his tongue and tries stop begging, but the feeling of Lord Loss's broken fingers dragging against his still-unbroken skull is too much for him to bear. He gets it down to " _no no no ---_ ", though, and feels stupidly proud. Even then, the demon master smiles his terrible smile.

Artery and Vein are not even doing anything, they're off in some bend of gut. What's happening now is not interesting for demons with a dog-or-child psyche. Simple pain, simple pleasure, that's more their style. Not this. Never this, no, please wolf-and-children Grubbs and Bill-E can never know about this. 

He'll take this to his grave. If this isn't his grave.

Some of Lord Loss's hands grab his hair, others drag down over his face and he shudders as the open wounds smear blood in his eyes.

C _lear thoughts, focus on breathing_ , bite down on the inside of his cheeks and lips so hard that it hurts. One of the mangled hands touches his mouth, and Dervish sobs, flinching hard. Lord Loss draws back, in mock surprise.

"A reluctant Grady? Your kind is usually begging for it-"

"Shut up!", Dervish yells, and resumes his struggling. Fruitless, of course. The guts tighten around his throat.

"Your brother was a good husband", the demon master observes. "Do you want to know which shreds of his dignity he offered me, to let him take her place?". He leans closer to Dervish, who has stopped breathing. "He was not reluctant at all, he was very responsive".

and Dervish's heart rips apart. He sags, all the fight going out of him, separating himself from his body. He observes how Lord Loss forces his fingers into his body's mouth. He's not there to feel it. He can't feel that the demon's fingers are ice cold. He's not there to feel the wrong, broken fingers against his tongue and his teeth. He's not there to feel how the demon's middle finger bends backwards while the rest of his broken stump claws down his throat. He doesn't feel anything, until the demon pushes in too hard, and Dervish gags. The basic response of his body brings him closer to himself.

Block it out, block it all out, block it all out, except the breathing. 

There are sounds coming from Lord Loss, but he cannot focus. He can see the snakes in the demon's empty heart, and his body leans towards them, hoping that one of them will strike his body and end it. No.. No... Breathe in... _Bill-E needs him_. Breathe out... _Grubbs needs him_. Breathe in..., _He's all the family they have left_. Breathe out... He can't give up. He has to make it back. He feels the demon's stumps in his mouth, ice cold, and keeps his tongue as far away as possible. He still tastes the blood - his own, and that seeping out of the open wounds on the fingers. Breathe in... _Shark_ , breathe out, _and Meera... my friends._ Breathe in. _And even that kid Kernel and the Bastard Mage_. Breathe out... _Grubbs... Bill-E_... He blinks. He's still breathing, he's not dead yet. But Lord Loss's fingers are still in his mouth and his brother's guts are still wound around his throat.

  
"You're not very enthusiastic, Grady. Perhaps you need an incentive", the monster says. "What do you think? I'll let you recharge for a bit, leave you alone, and then we can resume our duel, _if_..." and Dervish forces himself to look look up at Lord Loss's face, to look away from what's happening to the demon's body, what is growing and transforming there. The demon withdraws his fingers, looks expecting. "You know I never lie."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Dervish steels himself.   
_For Grubbs, for Bill-E, for Grubbs..._  
He takes a deep breath.

"We have a deal".

Lord Loss smiles, sadly, and Dervish bows down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I missed a tag in the comments.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Non-explicit rape, both of the main character, and of his brother and sister-in-law (as well as implications about his family line, it makes sense in context).  
> \- some light dissociation.  
> \- fingers/tentacles in mouths
> 
> Okay, I wanted to write this because my personal idea of horror has a sexual dimension. These books are completely devoid of that (which is fine, they're written for teenagers!), but when I reread them recently, I was like "okay this horror story is missing something". Like, Lord Loss is clearly a sadist who delights in making people suffer and, well, violation is scarier to me than gore. 
> 
> I kind of want to write a second chapter where Dervish gets to talk about it with someone and gets to hug Grubbs and Bill-E, but I don't know if the inspiration will strike, so don't expect anything.


End file.
